Portal to my own little world
by SerenBunny
Summary: Buffy Summers became some one else before she was called at 15. Will Vandom is Buffy, with the powers of the Heart of Kandracar with her and the original Buffy’s Slayer strength that had surfaced. Set during the last battle with Glory. BtVSW.I.T.C.H


**Title:** Portal to my own little world.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Paring:** None  
**Satus:** One-Shot/Complete

Plot: Buffy Summers became some one else before she was called at 15. Will Vandom is Buffy, with the powers of the Heart of Kandracar with her and the original Buffy's Slayer strength that had surfaced. Set during the last battle with Glory.

A/N: Okay, I was thinking, Glory be evil, and from another world. A HELL world! Now, does that smell of Matamore and Prince Phobos to anyone else out there?

Just to clear some things up, this is set after the books and the TV series for W.I.T.C.H., and is just a one shot unless I get 25 reviews! (AS IF!)

Please keep an open mind about this fic since I thought of it when I thought I was going to pull an all nighter when I was worried about my exams.

Also taking some artistic licence as to the words before Buffy's speech to Dawn.

* * *

STARTstartSTARTstartSTARTstartSTARTstartSTARTstart

In a dimension that is home to a planet named Earth, which holds the balance of Good and Evil through the other worlds, realities and dimensions, a battle was growing to its mighty climax.

Good had triumphed over Evil, as Rupert Giles killed a man known simply as Ben, who was also the Hell-God named Glorificus, Glory for short.

Yet Evil had reared its persistent head once again and in the for of Doc, an evil human looking demon with a forked tongue, cutting up poor little Dawn Summers like a piece of meat.

Her sister, Buffy Anne Summers, ran up to the top of the metal tower that had been created by Glory's minions, both her own ones from her home dimension, and the ones whom she had taken the sanity from. She, being Buffy and the Vampire Slayer, pushed Doc off the platform and rushed to her sister, snapped the bonds that held her tightly as if they were twigs.

'Thank god for my friends' powers!' Buffy thought as she used more than her Slayer enhanced strength and her desperation as a sister to tear the bonds free.

"Buffy!" Dawn nearly yelled in excitement and relief as she felt her sister pull her into a hug. "Buffy, its, its started!"

'What? What's starte-- oh no!' Buffy thought and looked at the hem of Dawns pretty dress and frowned before images began to slam into her head.

_Laughter is heard as five girls come into view._

_Irma Lair smiled, her blue eyes glistening and her light brown hair dancing in the wind. She had just finished telling them about her per turtle, Leafy, when she remembered she was supposed to be at her stepmothers dress rehearsal._

_"Oh no! She's totally gonna go 'Irma, this is irresponsible of you'!"_

_"She's not! She knows you're too much of an air head, even more than Cornelia at times, to be on time for anything!" Taranee Cook exclaimed. Her blue hair moved slightly and she smiled._

_Cornelia Hale shook her long blond hair, mirth dancing in her blue eyes. "Hey whad'ya mean more that me!"_

_Hay Lin, the cheerful, creative and enthusiastic one, grinned. Looking around she flew into the air and rescued a little bird that was stuck in a tree. Looking at it closely she held her head higher and flew up, nearer the top and placed the little bird in its nest._

_"Thank heavens for my powers or that poor little thing would've been stuck there all day!"_

_The watcher of them all smiled and laughed when a full-blown argument began. It was the same as always._

Buffy, also known as Will Vandom in another dimension let recognition sink into her. She had to do this.

HAD TO!

This was a chance for her to get home, to see her mom again, and see her friends.

Be free.

Okay she would still have the heart of Kandracar with her, in all its glowy goodness and purity, but she would not be putting people in this world in danger any more.

She slowly thought back to when she came to this world, taking over the body of a dead girl, one who had been bitten by a vampire, named Luthos, until she had bled dry at after killing her first Watcher Merrick. She was the original Buffy Anne Summers; Will had only taken over her body.

Now she knew why the Guardians, the Oracle and the Powers That Be had done this.

Dawn looked to her sister and recognised her own version of the 'Willow resolve face! Oh no!'

"BUFFY! NO! You can't jump! It has to be me! It's my blood!" Dawn screamed grabbing her sisters' arms and trying to shake sense into the booth older and wiser sister. "It HAS to be me!"

"No, Dawn, it doesn't." Buffy said simply, carefully removing her hands from her arms and placing her hands on her arms. "There was a reason why the Monks made you from me. Why they sent you to me. Why you were born. It was so you can live."

Dawn looked at Buffy as though she was ridding on the back of the Dragon that had came from the portal and was currently flying towards a tall church tower.

"Most of your memories are fake, but for the last few months you've made fresh, NEW ones! Ones that can't be taken away with a snap of their fingers, or a ritual, or a muttering of words." Buffy stated and looked at her sister. "It's not just your blood; it's my blood, its SUMMERS blood. You are my true sister Dawn, never forget that."

Neither of them belonged in this world, and she hoped that this was the right things to do, and that this was going to get her back home.

"This might not make sense, and you might not think this right now, but Dawn please, PLEASE, don't blame yourself. This was going to happen! Nothing could stop it!" Buffy looked at her sister square in her eyes and shook her gently. "Dawn listen to me, listen. I love you. I will always love you; this is the work I have to do. Tell Giles that... Tell Giles I figured it out... And I'm ok. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now; you have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world, is to live in it. Be brave, live... for me."

Buffy kissed her sister on the forehead one last time and smiled, before turning around and running to the edge of the platform. She flew gracefully into the air and smiled for a second before screaming the last things she would in this world.

It sounded like a scream to the others as Will created an astro drop of the body she was in, so her "sister" and "friends" had something to bury once she had gone.

Will felt the familiar tug as she moved from the Vampire and Demon filled dimension to Metamore, and landed gracefully on her face in a puddle of mud.

"Ow."

Now all she had to do was get home.

Hey, why hadn't her body changed back into her original look?

ENDendENDendENDendENDendENDend

* * *

I know the ending kinda sucked BUT it means that I can add another chapter to it if I want, or someone else can do one for me and post a link to this lol!

_SerenBunny  
_God made spare hearts for the ones that break


End file.
